Easter egg
Um easter egg ou ovo de páscoa é uma mensagem oculta no código objeto de um programa, filme, livro, CD, DVD, vídeo game normalmente como uma piada, destinado a ser encontrado por pessoas para que investiguem o jogo. Há muitos ovos de Páscoa na série The Sims. Alguns destes estão escondidos no jogo real e outros, no código do jogo. The Sims thumb|Monstro do Lago Ness. *Em The Sims: Num Passe de Mágica, Will Wright aparece como um gigante visto ao escalar o pé de feijão. Sims só podem usar a interação "Ver" com ele. Quando interagido, uma mensagem será exibida: "Obrigado por jogar The Sims". *Há algumas versões de pessoas reais estrelando em The Sims, como Drew Carey, Marilyn Monroe, Andy Warhol, Avril Lavigne e Christina Aguilera. *Há uma estrada que recebeu o nome de Gusmão Caixão, a Estrada Gusmão Caixão. *Na tela da vizinhança, o Monstro do lago Ness aparece ocasionalmente na água por alguns segundos. O monstro também aparece na Cidade e na Ilha de Férias. *O Yeti do pacote de expansão Em Férias aparece na tela da TV se o canal de desenhos animados é selecionado. Se Superstar está instalado, um filme-cartaz da Yeti Betty é adicionado ao jogo. *Se existe uma árvore de Natal, lareira, e um prato com biscoitos no mesmo quarto tarde da noite, o Papai Noel virá e deixará para a família um presente. The Sims 2 225px|thumb|Laura e alguém no balão de ar quente. *A placa da nave espacial diz "ANM8ER" (soa como "animator", que em português quer dizer "animador"). Quando uma abdução alienígena ocorre no lote e a nave vem para devolver o Sim, a placa pode ser vista. *Ao assistir o canal Dance TV, um clipe pode ser visto das duas meninas Ângela e Lílite dos Encantos brigando. *Há uma roupa para meninas com Will Wright na frente e um logotipo da Maxis atrás. *O logo do The Sims 2 pode ser visto na parte inferior da premiação de carreira da Carreira Medicina. *Quase tão comuns como os easter eggs de Laura Caixão é o coelho de geladeira, que é o desenho de um coelho de desenho rosa. Ele é primeiramente visto em um freezer de lote comunitário. *Usando SimPE ou programa de terceiros para abrir os arquivos de vários sims pré-feitos do sexo masculino em Vila Verona (por exemplo, Kent Caputo, Cornualho Caputo, Patrício Montez, etc.) revela que eles tem uma ligeira preferência pelo sexo masculino no início do jogo, apesar que no início do jogo eles estão envolvidos em relacionamentos heterossexuais. Esta é possivelmente uma referência ao debate em curso sobre a crítica da possível sexualidade de William Shakespeare em cuja vizinhança é baseada na obra. Também poderia estar se referindo ao fato de que naqueles tempos, era comum que apenas os homens tivessem casos extraconjugais, enquanto mulheres eram, na maioria dos casos, severamente punidas por adultério. Outro Sim homossexual como exemplo no The Sims 2, é um carteiro adolescente de Belavista chamado Afonso Pedraviva, que, olhando seus arquivos a partir do SimPE, verá que ele tem preferência por Sims homens no início do jogo. *thumb|300px|Na lataria da viatura, há a capa de SimCity 4.Do lado direito da lataria da viatura policial, é possível ver o brasão da polícia da NaçãoSim. É possível ver que, no centro, está a imagem da capa de SimCity 4. *Usando o código boolProp testingcheatsenabled, a biografia da Dona Morte diz que sua banda favorita é Styx. Laura Caixão thumb|A estátua de Laura, segurando um prisma prateado. Há muitas referências a essa misteriosa Sim no jogo. *Com a expansão Vida de Apartamento, Enseada Belladonna tem uma estátua de Laura segurando um prumo prateado. *Ela pode ser vista em lotes comunitários em Estranhópolis ou visitando um lote residencial. *Há uma decoração de vizinhança que é um balão de ar quente onde dois Sims estão. Um deles parece Laura, e o outro Sim é um homem, com uma camiseta azul. Há rumores de que o outro homem seja seu irmão, Miguel. *Laura aparece em muitas das fotografias de decoração do jogo, sendo um deles uma imagem de si mesma com o nome "Laura ao Quadrado". *Laura aparece na caixas de leite e jornais no jogo. *Nos arquivos de textura das lareiras, há uma pequena imagem oculta de Laura no canto direito. *Sims parecidos com Laura Caixão podem ser feitos no The Sims 2 com uma combinação de um top vermelho e saia de mesma cor, pele morena e cabelos negros. Um anel de casamento pode ser visto no dedo anelar da mão direita do Sim. *Um dos segredos de Laura Caixão (Bella Goth) em The Sims 2 para PlayStation Portable irá afirmar que ela nunca amou Vladmir e se casou com ele pelo seu dinheiro. Vida de Universitário *thumb|250px|Note as palavras "Open" e "House", na terceira linha do aviso.Em um dos avisos da Universidade, é possível ver (caso a qualidade de texturas esteja alta) um papel preso com palavras escritas no alfabeto inglês: "OPEN" (Aberto) e "HOUSE" (Casa). Vida Noturna *'Casa das Árvores Caídas': Uma possível referência a uma casa mal-assombrada em Nova Orleans, nos Estados Unidos. Aberto para Negócios *Uma decoração de vizinhança lançada com Aberto para Negócios é um balão de porco. Normalmente, ele aparece em vizinhanças onde existe uma torre de água. É uma referência à banda estadunidense Pink Floyd, que muitas vezes utilizou porcos infláveis como adereços em seus shows. O balão de porco geralmente visto na vista da vizinhança também pode ser visto estourado e caído sobre algumas árvores na mesa de trem em Tempo Livre. Bichos de Estimação *Com Bichos de Estimação, quando uma nave espacial caída é colocada na vizinhança, uma nave espacial chega com um holofote para encontrar aonde a nave caiu e logo vai embora. Bon Voyage *right|thumb|250px|As mensagens que aparecem no tronco de árvore.Ao ler o tronco de árvore Anéis de Crescimento da "Glória Anciã", algumas mensagens parecem dizendo: "DL + CG, DL + DC, DL + NC, DL + KL". Seria uma referência para todas as amantes de Don Lotário em Belavista. Veja: Tempo Livre *Quando Rod Humble dá o computador gratuito para o Sim, ele também lhe dá o jogo The Sims 3. Quando os sims jogarem, os jogadores podem ver o Criar um Sim, os lotes do he Sims 3, tais como parque, cinema e Câmara Municipal. *Uma casa na mesa de trem na expansão Tempo Livre carrega uma semelhança incrível com a casa da Terraço Sempre Verde, 742, na série de televisão "Os Simpsons". Vida de Apartamento *thumb|200px|Lote escondido em [[Enseada Belladonna.]]Ao pressionar a tecla TAB e mover a câmera em direção ao mar, é possível ver no lado continental uma rua sem saída com uma cabana chamada Palácio Beira-Mar. Esta é acessível e editável. *No balcão da barraca de cachorro-quente, é possível ver algumas imagens reconhecíveis. As fotos incluem do álbum de famílias da família Silva, Rosnado, Lotário, Malpaga e vários outros. Há também as fotos de Romeu Montez e Laura Caixão. The Sims 3 Referência a jogos anteriores Sims/Personagens thumb|250px|"Me ajude! Estou preso em um estúdio de desenvolvimento de jogos!" Números da Sorte: 44 27 62 88 42 67 62" Sims *Vários dos ovos de Páscoa tem a ver com o Palhaço Triste, que apareceu pela primeira vez em The Sims. Sua imagem parece ter tomado o lugar de Laura Caixão na parte de trás da caixa de leite. Um peixe paródia tem o nome do Peixe Palhaço-Triste. *Vincent Skullfinder, de MySims, é enterrado no cemitério de Sunset Valley. *A família Caixão estava incompleta no jogo base de The Sims 3. A irmã de Gusmão, Frida Caixão, foi excluída da família. No entanto, há um Sim no cemitério dos Caixão chamada Lolita Caixão, e alguns jogadores acreditam que ela é irmã de Gusmão; mas que também é improvável, já que Frida morreu idosa e Lolita como jovem adulta. Isto permitiu que alguns jogadores acreditassem que ela fosse a ex-mulher de Gusmão. Poste sua teoria em Lolita Caixão/teorias. **Com o pacote de expansão Sobrenatural, no entanto, Frida Caixão volta em Moonlight Falls. *thumb|225px|A mina abandonada.Em Caindo na Noite, existe a possibilidade que os Sims exclamem: "Este lugar está mais quente que Hank Goddard num incêndio!" ao visitar um lugar aleatório. Esta é uma referência a Hank Goddard. Também é possível que eles exclamem: "Agora este lugar está tão quente quanto Connor Frio com hipotermia aguda", como referência a Connor Frio. *Há uma caverna secreta na periferia de quase todos os mapas. Ela sempre está bloqueada por três pedaços de madeira, com alguns escritos em Simlish, e é possível ver dois brilhantes e monstruosos olhos. frame|center|"Se todos os Sims já criados dessem as mãos, essa linha se estenderia de Sunset Valley para Bridgeport e dariam voltas mais de um bilhão de vezes!" Créditos: [http://www.modthesims.info/showpost.php?p=3921327&postcount=4928| Mod The Sims] *Uma das dicas do jogo afirma que "Se todos os Sims já criados dessem as mãos, essa linha se estenderia de Sunset Valley para Bridgeport e dariam voltas mais de um bilhão de vezes!" Livros *"O Legado Rugabaixa" é uma referência a Srta. Rugabaixa. *"Onde está Laura?" é uma referência para o desaparecimento de Laura em The Sims 2. *"Assassinato em Belavista", por Alexandre Caixão. *"Conta Caixão" , um livro que deve ser lido numa oportunidade de emprego. *"Os Papéis Wright", um livro que deve ser lido numa oportunidade de emprego é uma referência a Will Wright. *Na capa de alguns livros de drama é possível ver uma Sim parecida com a Cassandra Caixão de The Sims 2. *"Zumbis Comeram Minhas Plantas" é uma referência ao jogo Plants vs Zombies. Decorações *Há uma pintura comprável do Coelho do Apoio Social de The Sims 2. *Há uma estátua comprável da Planta-Vaca de Vida de Universitário. *Há uma estátua de um Servus dentro do laboratório. *Se um Sim tem a pintura num cavalete, eles podem pintar um retrato de Laura Caixão e Cassandra Caixão, bem como Olívia Espectro chorando por ter sido abandonada no altar por André diMattar. *Uma pintura grande inclui um casal em uma varanda. O homem tem um terno e a mulher tem um elegante vestido vermelho que poderia ser Vladmir e Laura. *Existe uma prateleira comprável que vem cheia de lembranças e curiosidades, um das quais é uma fotografia do jovem e da mulher na capa de Vida de Apartamento. *No modo de compra, há uma versão em miniatura da Mansão Caixão no The Sims 2. *Existe a possibilidade de pintar uma criatura do jogo Spore. *No lado de qualquer livraria, há um cartaz de Pauline Wan e Hank Goddard. Outra pessoa que se assemelha a Jebidiah Wilson vestido com seu uniforme médico. *Há um quadro de modelos de tatuagens adicionado que possui um prumo entre os modelos . *Há uma pata de cão na camisa do gnomo bebê. Poderia estar insinuando o próximo pacote de expansão, The Sims 3: Pets . *Há uma pintura de um unicórnio, possivelmente insinuando que este seria um estado de vida incluído em The Sims 3: Pets . Objetos *A Porta da Sorte é afirmada ser feita pelo Sr. McMann, de Belavista depois que ele venceu em Bingo sete dias consecutivamente. *O Coelho do Apoio Social reaparece numa pintura. thumb|200px|A pintura do [[Coelho do Apoio Social.]] *Uma cama de casal é feita pela família Lotário. *Vários objetos aparecem feitas pelas Indústrias Quero-Tudo-Que-É-Seu. *Aproximar-se perto o suficiente para o balão de ar quente que flutua em torno revela dois Sims promocionais de The Sims 3. Assista a este vídeo. *Em um aparelho de TV há uma tampa da caixa de The Sims 2: Castaway e MySims. *Uma das lareiras é a Chimenea Muy Caliente (em referência às irmãs Caliente. *Existe uma mini-estátua comprável da Planta-Vaca de Vida de Universitário no jogo base. Mais tarde, na Store, foi introduzido uma Planta-Vaca com as mesmas funcionalidades da anterior. *Ao Compartilhar um Segredo com outro Sim, é possível que apareça a mensagem "Uma vez eu sonhei que eu e Sim perseguimos um gnomo até uma caverna e passamos por uma porta do tamanho do gnomo em que nós não cabíamos", fazendo referência ao livro As Aventuras de Alice no País das Maravilhas, onde a protagonista persegue um coelho até sua toca. *Há a estátua de um Servus no laboratório. *É possível pintar o retrato de Laura e Cassandra Caixão e também Olívia Espectro, ao ser deixada no altar por André diMattar. 200px|thumb|[[Gennie Gomez, após terminar de pintar o retrato de Olívia.]] *Há uma estante comprável com dois retratos: um de um cão (que aparece na capa de The Sims 2: Bichos de Estimação) e uma garota (que aparece num pôster ilustrativo de The Sims 2). *Com buydebug, é possível encontrar uma miniatura da Mansão Caixão de The Sims 2. *No lado de qualquer livraria, há um poster de Pauline Wan e Hank Goddard. Outra pessoa que lembra Jebidiah Wilson está vestida num uniforme de médico.. *Há uma pata nas costas da camiseta do bebê gnomo em Gerações. Isso era um ovo de páscoa para Pets, expansão que veio logo em seguida. *Em Gerações, quando os alunos fazem uma excursão para o cemitério, eles podem receber um pôster, onde aparece um fantasma de cor verde, com um tom preto na região do estômago. Foi descoberto mais tarde que esse tipo de fantasma foi incluído em Sobrenatural. *Em Pets, há uma pintura chamada "Arco-íris! Lasers! Gato!" que é uma referência ao meme da internet, Nyan Cat. *Algumas pinturas são referências à quadros reais, como "Mona Lisa" e "O Nascimento de Vênus". *Do lado de fora do cinema da Universidade dos Sims, além de incluir os pôsteres comuns, há também referências a pôsteres de filmes que foram lançados em 2010. Destacam-se os que parecem a Homem de Ferro 2 e Cisne Negro. Referências a EA e outros títulos da EA *Uma das grandes pinturas de um Sim pode pintar se assemelha a uma criatura do Spore. *Existe um canal na TV chamado "Salas da História", que quando ativado mostra uma cidade autoritária de SimCity Societies. A música tocando no fundo do canal é também do SimCity Sociedades. *Uma das rochas espaciais é chamado Sporecite, uma referência ao jogo da EA, Spore. *Embora possa ser apenas um nome, Morrigan Hemlock também pode ser uma referência para Dragon Age: Origins. Ela não apenas compartilhar um único nome pela primeira vez com um personagem importante no jogo, mas também veste uma roupa um pouco lembra o Dragon Age Morrigan. *Uma das Pedras/Metais que os Sims podem pegar é Tiberium, que é uma referência para Command & Conquer. *Em lojas eletrônicas, é possível comprar outros jogos da EA, como por exemplo FIFA 08 e Spore. *Há uma decoração em Cinema chamada Mão de Metal do Maxis Man, que faz referência ao personagem homônimo, que é retratado como um super-herói em SimCity BuildIt. *Há uma decoração, no modo compra do No Futuro, que faz referência ao jogo SimCity. Homenagens para artes, filmes ou literatura *Algumas pinturas criadas em The Sims 3 são pinturas famosas na vida real. *O cartaz com o nome 'Sala de Detenção' é uma paródia do filme The Breakfast Club. *O traço "Não Suporta Nudez", assim como o personagem jogável Gobias Koffi, são referências ao programa de televisão Arrested Development. *As descrições dos arbustos em The Sims 3 se referem a "Monty Python e o Cálice Sagrado". *Há um livro chamado The Lebroski Tiny, que é uma referência ao filme O Grande Lebowski. *Em The Sims 2, há uma lâmpada de parede chamada de "Prisioneiro de Azkalâmpada". Esta é uma referência ao terceiro romance, Harry Potter e o Prisioneiro de Azkaban, na série Harry Potter, de J. K. Rowling. *A família Swain em Moonlight Falls pode ser uma referência a Charlie e sua filha Bella (família Swan) de Crepúsculo. *Quando se vai para Champs Les Sims (sub-mundo introduzido em The Sims 3: Volta ao Mundo), pode-se comprar, na livraria, um livro chamado "Zé Panela e o Cálice de Néctar", uma referência ao livro e filme, Harry Potter e o Cálice de Fogo. *A interação "Ataque da Garra" que é feita em bebês, introduzida em Gerações, é uma referência ao filme de Jim Carrey, O Mentiroso. *Um item baixável na The Sims 3 Store é um abajur de forma cúbica chamado "The Conrad Cub" . Sua aparência e descrição (nela, há a frase: "Em nota, gostaríamos de lembrá-lo que este abajur não pode, e não irá, falar.") são referências ao companion cube, um dos "personagens" da série de jogos Portal. *No lado do buraco de coelho de Starlight Shores, é possível ver um pôster que lembra muito uma imagem anúncio do jogo Battlefield 3. *Há uma lâmpada externa chamada "Um Poste de Luz Chamado Desejo" , que é uma referência à peça de teatro A Streetcar Named Desire ("Um Bonde chamado Desejo"). A descrição cita um Marlon Kowalski, que é a junção de dois nomes - "Marlon" refere-se à Marlon Brando, um dos atores na peça. "Kowalski" é o sobrenome do personagem que Marlon Brando interpreta na peça (Stanley Kowalski).[[Arquivo:Easter_Egg_-_Lost.png|thumb|200px|A garrafa selecionada é uma referência à série de televisão Lost.]] *Em Ambições, quando um Sim está investigando um túnel feito por uma mineradora, uma mensagem irá aparecer, dizendo: "(Sim) viu um coelho branco muito bem vestido correndo por um túnel, mas decidiu deixá-lo em paz, para enganar algum outro babaca". Essa é uma referência para "Alice no País das Maravilhas". *Uma das casas em Lagos Lunares menciona que "parece ser maior por dentro", que pode ser uma referência à série de TV Doctor Who. *O LHAMA (o transportador que parece uma cabine telefônica inglesa), de Sobrenatural, é uma referência à TARDIS, também de Doctor Who. *Se uma adolescente é coroada como rainha do baile, o seu modificador de humor dirá "Eles gostam de mim! Eles realmente gostam de mim!". Essa é uma referência ao discurso de Sally Field para agradecer por ganhar um Globo de Ouro. *A escultura "O Fardo de Atlas" refere-se à mitologia grega. Segundo ela, Atlas foi incumbido de carregar o peso do mundo. *Em The Sims 3: Sobrenatural, a recompensa duradoura "Aspirador Voador" é uma referência ao aspirador voador de Mary Sanderson, no filme Hocus Pocus de 1993.[[Arquivo:Easter_Egg_-_Breaking_Bad_grafitti.png|thumb|O grafite acima é uma referência ao personagem de Breaking Bad Walter White.]] *Em Vida Universitária, há uma chance que os Sims vão conseguir uma barra de chocolate dourada na máquina de doces, que vale § 1.000. É uma referência ao filme A Fantástica Fábrica de Chocolate. *Walter White, personagem da série de TV Breaking Bad, aparece como um grafite. *Em Ilha Paradisíaca, uma das mensagens encontradas nas garrafas é "4 8 15 16 23 42". Esta é uma referência à série de TV Lost. Homossexualidade *Em Aurora Skies no The Sims 3, é fortemente sugerido que Viktor Valquist e Jesper Sandstrom começariam uma relação homossexual (apesar de serem apenas melhores amigos no início do jogo). A biografia da família, a imagem onde eles são mostrados abraçados, o fato de dormirem na mesma cama de casal e de terem adotado uma filha (Linn Valstrom) reforça esta teoria. *Em Roaring Heights, mundo para The Sims 3, foram introduzidos, pela primeira vez, Sims com um relacionamento homossexual. Dylan e Audrey Shear são duas mulheres casadas, e têm um filho. Além disso, na mesma cidade, Mark e Rita Davis-Welles estão relacionados em um casamento heterossexual de fachada, enquanto cada um tem um amante do mesmo sexo. Mark está romanticamente interessado por Michael Dandy e Rita, por Virginia Supine. Outros thumb|Suposto avião de Sunset Valley. *Um dos jogadores da comunidade encontrou um avião no céu de Sunset Valley. *Algumas das tocas de coelho têm música do jogo MySims como música de fundo. *Sobre as pedras grandes perto de Cristal Springs, em Sunset Valley, há esculturas estranhas nas rochas que apresentam algum tipo de mensagem. *Sims pré-feitos falecidos em Twinbrook, Barnacle Bay e Bridgeport tem pele verde-claro, cabelos grisalhos, são descalços e vestidos em tons semelhantes. Além disso, estas partes Sims seu sobrenome com algumas famílias de Twinbrook, possivelmente o que significa que pode estar relacionado a eles, mas estranhamente eles não aparecem na sua árvore de família. *NPCs de Bridgeport e Barnacle Bay muitas vezes não têm as características típicas e apropriadas para o trabalho determinado NPC, por exemplo babás não têm o traço "Familiar". *No teatro em Bridgeport, há um cartaz de filme de um médico examinar uma mulher, como visto na capa de The Sims 3: Ambições. *Uma música é chamada Febre do Flamenco, talvez uma referência para a família Caliente. *Todos os programas de TV são feitos com The Sims 2. *O nome do estádio de Twinbrook é Estádio Solteirus, fazendo uma referência à família Solteirus (talvez porque Miguel quer ser um atleta). *O jornal pode dizer que a Ilha Twikkii é a ilha nº 1 em férias. Esta referência à ilha que apareceu em The Sims 2: Bon Voyage. *Quando viajar para o passado, o jogador pode aleatoriamente receber uma mensagem que o teletransporte pessoal ainda não é possível 50 anos após The Sims 3. Isso não faz sentido, já que o teletransporte existe no The Sims 2 e The Sims Histórias e pode ser alcançada através da meditação ou aprender com o ninja . As crianças também podem ser teletransportadas pela Assistente Social , tanto quanto o cobrador se as paredes estão bloqueando os objetos. Teletransporte também é possível através da recompensa duradoura, no The Sims 3. Embora seja possível o jogo significa um objeto que permite o teletransporte pessoal. Também em Volta ao Mundo, os Sims podem se teletransportar usando Zeneport. *Uma das canções utilizadas ao entrar no elevador para The Sims 3: Caindo na Noite é uma das canções utilizadas em modo de construção no The Sims original. *O canal de culinária toca uma música do The Sims: O Bicho Vai Pegar. *Algumas das músicas tocando enquanto na vista da vizinhança da França são do ponto de vista bairro de Cidade Mágica em The Sims: Num Passe de Mágica. *thumb|Caminhão às costas do Sim.Assistindo a versão européia do trailer de The Sims 3: Pets, um caminhão pode ser visto. Mais tarde foi revelado que ele é o caminhão de sorvete. *Apesar de ter um Sim jogando jogos de computador, se você ouvir atentamente, você pode ouvir música de The Sims: Num Passe de Mágica. *thumbO ícone do estilo musical R&B tem a foto de um homem que se parece com Ray Charles. *No The Sims 3: Gerações, quando um sim vai se formar na Prefeitura, você pode ouvir alguns dos nomes produtores sendo lidos. Como "Vaughan, Ryan" um dos produtores dessa expansão. *thumb|O mapa invertido.No interior do Rabbit Hole da escola existe um mapa apresentado na parede, que parece ser um mapa invertido dos Estados Unidos. *No Criar um Sim, se seu sim for do sexo masculino e clicar em "Nome Aleatório", há uma raríssima chance de aparecer o nome "Jesus Cristo do Espírito S.". The Sims Medieval *Ao jogar uma missão com o wizard (mago), o jogador pode ter a chance de receber o objetivo "Scry Into The Distant Future (Just For Fun)" ("Prever o Futuro Distante (apenas por diversão)", em tradução livre). Uma caixa de diálogo aparece descrevendo uma "mulher bonita em um vestido vermelho" e uma imagem confusa de "sinos góticos", o que claramente pretende ser uma visão de Laura Caixão. *Quando a caixa de música é aberta, duas pequenas animações de Sims podem ser vistos dentro. A figura feminina usa um vestido vermelho longo, que poderia ser uma variação medieval da roupa de Laura Caixão. Seu parceiro de dança masculino também está vestido elegantemente em tons escuros, e poderia ser uma versão medieval de Vladmir Caixão. *Quando o blacksmith (ferreiro) está fazendo alguma coisa, eles vão receber o modificador "Hammer Tyme" ("Hora do Martelo", em português), tendo "Thy cannot touch this." ("Tua mão não pode tocar isto.") como a descrição, uma referência à canção do MC Hammer. *Quando qualquer Sim herói recebe uma ferida menor (Minor Wound), a descrição diz: "'Tis merely a flesh wound. I've had worse" ("Essa apenas uma pequena ferida. Já tive piores."), uma referência ao Monte Python e o Santo Graal. *Há um townie chamado "Rodger the Shrubber", outra referência ao "Santo Graal". *Ao enviar um papagaio em uma "Caçada ao Tesouro" a descrição diz: "Quanto tesouro pode transportar um papagaio? Acho que é uma questão de relações de peso", outra referência ao "Santo Graal". *Há um metal chamado "Mithral" que você pode encontrar, que é uma possível referência ao metal Elven "Mithril" nas obras de J.R.R. Tolkien. *Há uma música tocada no alaúde chamado "Lament for Mortimer" ("Lamento de Vladmir"). Da mesma forma, há uma música no violino chamado "''Bella in the lowground''". *Ao jogar a missão "Royal Assassination" ("Assassinato Real"), o Sim herói (seja o espião ou o médico) descobre que o monarca é um impostor, e os ossos do monarca verdadeiro são enterrados sob o nome de Sambert Limnel. Esta é uma referência a Simnel Lambert, que era um "pretendente" no reinado de Henrique VII. Simnel Lambert fingiu ser o Conde de Warwick, de modo a afirmar que ele era o verdadeiro herdeiro do trono. Isso é praticamente o oposto do que acontece no jogo, portanto, é irônico que eles trocam as letras em torno dos nomes e sobrenomes. *Se Pirates e Nobles está instalado, um Sim pode se tornar um membro da facção pirata. Se eles fizerem isso, eles podem escolher o duelo especial "Scurvy Strike", onde você pode cuspir no olho de seu oponente. Se isso falhar, o Sim ganha o modificador "Blinded by Spit" ("Cego por Saliva"), com uma descrição de "So you think you can blind me and spit in my eye??" ("Então você pensa que pode me cegar e cuspir nos meus olhos?"). Esta é provavelmente uma referência à canção "Bohemian Rhapsody" da banda Queen. A versão original desse verso é "So you think you can stone me and spit in my eye?" ("Você pensa que você pode me apedrejar e cuspir nos meus olhos?"). *Durante o sono, há uma chance do herói ter um sonho relacionado a um bardo chamado "Andy Island", cantando uma música cômica sobre "luxúria bruta". Esta é provavelmente uma referência à banda de comédia The Lonely Island, e seu vocalista, Andy Samberg. As opções na oportunidade são "The night starts..." ("A noite começa ...") e "To the good part!" ("Para a parte boa!"), ambas as frases utilizadas na sua canção sobre Jack Sparrow. *As galinhas no mercado do merchant (comerciante), apesar de serem, funcionalmente, não mais do que itens de decoração e não ter interações disponíveis, podem ser vistos ocasionalmente com sinais de relacionamento (mais ou menos) flutuando sobre suas cabeças após cacarejarem um para o outro por um tempo. The Sims 4 Trailer [[Arquivo:Laura Caixão (Bella Goth) em The Sims 4.png|thumb|250px|O cartaz escrito Bella Goth (Laura Caixão em inglês) no trailer do jogo]] *No trailer do The Sims 4, há um easter egg que mostra um homem numa sala com personagens que se parecem com o Coelho do Apoio Social e a Claire, uma ursa que apareceu em The Sims: Gozando a Vida. *Também, em uma espécie de fazenda no trailer, aparece uma lhama, que costuma ser um termo muito usado pelo jogo como uma velha piada desde SimCity 2000. *Outro exemplo de ovo de páscoa, é um homem que está em um quarto escuro e de repente um cartaz pequeno aparece o nome Bella Goth ''(muito rápido no vídeo), que é o nome em inglês de Laura Caixão no jogo, que provavelmente diz que Laura será transportada para a quarta geração do jogo. *A equipe da EA atualizou o trailer do ''The Sims 4 e escondeu vários ovos de páscoa nele, e no total são 24 deles. Confira este post de blog para conhecê-los. Jogo *Dentro da geladeira pode ser encontrado um Coelho de Geladeira, um dos ícones da [[The Sims (série)|série The Sims]]. *Entre as bebidas que um Sim pode pedir, há uma chamada Ridgeport, referência a Bridgeport. *Existe uma lição chamada Coelhinhos., que contém uma imagem com a Dona Morte cercada por vários objetos e pinturas do Coelho de Geladeira. *Uma das rãs colecionáveis se chama Rã Hipnótica, que é uma refêrencia ao Hipnosapo da série de televisão Futurama. *Ao fazer uma Pintura Clássica Média, é possível que o jogador pinte uma figura que faz referência ao Editor de Criaturas, do jogo Spore. * Quando um Sim convida outro da Família/Grupo atual para ir à academia, ele pode dizer "Eu estava morrendo de vontade de me exercitar. Eu pulei o dia das pernas na semana passada e todo mundo sabe que não pode pular o dia das pernas. Preciso de alguém para me ajudar.", fazendo referência às piadas do tipo No Day is Leg Day. * Há uma decoração de parede chamada Artigo do FuzzRead (Edição Impressa Rara), fazendo referência à empresa BuzzFeed . * Há um lote chamado Pico de Yuma, em Oasis Springs. É possível que seja uma referência à região chamada Lima Heights, que estaria localizada em Lima, Ohio, como mencionado na série de televisão [https://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Glee Glee]. * Há uma decoração de parede chamada Vaso de Planta do Barry Potter, fazendo referência à saga Harry Potter . * A bebida Poção do Amor Nº 4 é uma referência ao filme Poção do Amor Nº 9 '' ou ''Você tem Sex Appeal? '' . * No feriado ''Estreia da Temporada na TV, é possível que o programa que esteja estreando (segundo a interação Assistir Estreia de) seja Garota Fofoqueira, uma referência a Gossip Girl: A Garota do Blog ou Gossip Girl: Uma Garota Atrevida . Videogames * Blique-bloque é uma referência a Tetris. * Sims Para Sempre é uma referência a The Sims. * MySims Go! é uma referência a MySims. * R.E.F.Ú.G.I.O. é uma referência a jogos de RPG com temática medieval. * Hillock II é uma referência a SimCity (2013). * Rival de Estrada Alfa é uma referência a Street Fighter. * Efeito de Densidade é uma referência a Mass Effect É possível receber um Modificador de Humor Confiante +2, que dura 4 horas, após jogar Efeito de Densidade. Na versão em inglês, este se chama Commander Shepard (Comandante Shepard), fazendo referência ao protagonista do jogo. Apesar disso, o Modificador de Humor foi traduzido como Comandante Espacial, portanto, não é possível identificar a referência no jogo em português. . Livros *''"A Guerra dos Gemidos", ''"A Guerra da Dança das Cadeiras: As Crônicas Quentes e Frias" e "Quando é o Inverno?" são referências a Game of Thrones ou A Guerra dos Tronos . *''"A História Com Muito Fim"'' é uma referência ao filme A História Sem Fim ou História Interminável. * "Jogos Bexigais", "A Guerra dos Glutões" e "Jogos Banais" são referências à trilogia de Jogos Vorazes ou Os Jogos da Fome . * "Os Mortos-lentos" são uma referência à série de televisão The Walking Dead ou The Walking Dead: Os Mortos-Vivos . * "O Senhor dos Balanços" é uma referência a O Senhor dos Anéis. * "Onde o Calçadão Acaba" é uma referência ao filme Passos na noite ou O castigo da Justiça A referência se deve ao nome do filme em inglês, Where The Sidewalk Ends, que em tradução livre seria Onde a Calçada Termina.. * "O Primeiro Unicórnio" é uma referência a O Último Unicórnio. * "O Trenzinho que Não Podia" é uma referência a The Little Engine That Could''Não há versão em português. O nome, em tradução livre, seria ''O Motorzinho que Podia.. * "50 Tons das Minhas Janelas" e "Uns Doze Tons de Oba-oba" são referências a Cinquenta Tons de Cinza ou As Cinquenta Sombras de Grey . * "O Abraço de Atlas" é uma referência ao livro A Revolta de Atlas. * "Arrebol" é uma referência à saga Crepúsculo. * "Ágeis e Raivosos" é uma referência ao filme Velozes e Furiosos ou Velocidade Furiosa . * "Como Larguei Seu Pai" é uma referência a How I Met Your Mother ou Como Eu Conheci Sua Mãe ou Foi Assim que Aconteceu . * "O Castelo da Princesa Plumbob" é uma referência à série de jogos Mario. * "Lucas Dark e a Série de Coincidências Cada Vez Mais Improvavéis" é uma referência a Desventuras em Série ou Uma Série de Desgraças . Easter eggs em jogos de console The Urbz: Sims in the City *Ao iniciar o jogo, se o jogador não pressionar "Start" no menu principal, o jogo vai mostrar uma demonstração. Isto não acontece na versão de PlayStation 2. *Na versão de GameCube de The Urbz, quando se vai para Blankwood Towers, o jogador pode ver um armário que se parece com um Nintendo GameCube, que permite ao Urb se vestir como Darius ou Roxanna Moxie. *Em Kicktail Park, se o jogador sacode a máquina de sorvete enquanto ele/ela está de mau humor, mãos de um macaco vão agitar o Urb. *Existe um Urb especial chamado Bobo. Ele não aparece na lista de relacionamentos, mas ele está listado na tela do Urb de chamadas), e ele pode ser feito para se juntar a sua equipe no qual o jogador pode controlá-lo. Embora ele tenha roupas da Central Station, ele é tratado como um Urb de Gasoline Row. The Sims 2 (console) *Em ''The Sims 2'' para consoles, quando se olha para os objetos em quadrinhos, pode-se ver Darius de The Urbz: Sims in the City. *Objetos e animações de Sims no The Sims 2 para o console são os mesmos de The Urbz, isso também ocorre em The Sims 2 Pets (console). *Quando utilizar um detector de metal, um Sim pode encontrar uma cópia de The Urbz: Sims in the City. The Sims 2 (GBA) *Quando se inicia o primeiro episódio, Daddy BigBucks vai mencionar que ele possui alguns amigos gangsters em Miniopolis embora nenhuma gangue conhecida têm aparecido em The Urbz: Sims in the City. *Daddy BigBucks menciona a família Caixão e a mesma pode ser vista quando se inicia um novo episódio ou quando termina-o (Vladmir idoso, Laura adulta, Cassandra adulta e Alexandre adolescente aparecem). The Sims 2 Pets (PSP) Ao ir para a Praça, os jogadores podem receber a mensagem "Hoje é o dia do gato!" ("Today is the cat day!"). Estranhamente, esta também pode aparecer em The Sims 2: Castaway em momentos aleatórios quando se olha dentro de uma garrafa. Coelho de Geladeira O Coelho de Geladeira surgiu como um personagem retratado como um coelho rosa, originalmente, dentro de um freezer de lote comunitário em The Sims 2. Desde então, ele se tornou um easter egg recorrente na série The Sims. Lhamas Lhamas são uma velha piada da Maxis desde SimCity 2000, quando os nomes das velocidades do jogo seriam "Pause" (pausado), "Tartaruga" (velocidade 1), "Lhama" (velocidade 2), "Leopardo" (velocidade 3), entre outros. Existem vários easter eggs relacionados às mesmas em toda a série The Sims. Referências